Sketsa Onkey- Insomnia
by Raina94
Summary: Key tidak bisa tidur lalu Key menghampiri Onew yang sedang menonton Tv dengan 2MinJong


Sketsa onkey-Insomnia

Author :

Yunjae Onkey

Main pair :

Onkey

Other cast :

2MinJong

Disclamer :

Onkey bukan punya saya

Summary :

Key tidak bisa tidur akhirnya menghampiri Onew yang sedang menonton tv bersa 2minJong

Warning :

YAOI BL

A/N :

Sketsa Onkey untuk kesekian kalinya

Happy baca

.

.

.

.

Onkey

.

.

.

.

Entah kenapa malam ini Key tidak bisa memejamkan matanya .Key berguling-guling dikasurnya karena susah tidur. sudah mencoba memejamkan mata dari tadi tapi belum bisa terlelap juga.  
Sambil memgacak rambut blonde nya Key turun dari ranjang dan berjalan keluar kamar. Menghampiri Onew, Taemin dan Minho yang sedang menonton bola diruang tengah.  
"Dubu . . . . " panggil Key dengan nada manja.  
"Wae baby, kupikir kau sudah tidur?" sahut Onew.  
Key menggeser Minho yang duduk disebelah Onew. Minho protes tapi diabaikan oleh Key. Taemin terkekeh melihat kelakuan hyung nya itu.  
Key mendudukkan dirinya disamping Onew. Memeluk lengan Onew dan menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Onew.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur," keluh Key.  
"Kau juga tidak akan bisa tidur disini baby," Onew menunjuk kelayar televisi dan 2Min yang berisik.  
Key hanya menggeleng dan coba memejamkan mata nya.

"Sebaiknya kau ajak Key hyung tidur dikamar hyung," saran Taemin.  
"Kajja baby kita kekamar," ajak Onew, berdiri dari posisinya.  
"Gendong . . . ." manja Key sambil mengulurkan kedua tangannya kearah Onew.  
Onew hanya menghela nafas kemudian berjongkok didepan Key. Key tersenyum dan membawa tubuhnya keatas punggung Onew, melingkarkan lengannya dileher Onew.  
"Aigoooo Key kau manja sekali sih," celetuk Minho melihat Onew mulai berjalan kekamar dengan menggendong Key di punggung nya.

Key memeluk perut Onew, menyandarkan kepalanya didada Onew dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

Sepuluh menit berlalu, dan Key belum bisa tidur juga.

"Dubu . . . " panggil Key sambil mendongakkan wajah nya untuk melihat wajah Onew.  
Onew membuka matanya, "Kenapa belum tidur eoh?"  
"Tidak bisa tidur Dubu," jawab Key manja.  
"Wae?" Tanya Onew  
"Molla, Nyanyikan aku sebuah lagu," pinta Key yang di tanggapi kerutan alis dari Onew  
"Lagu apa?" tanya Onew.  
"The name i loved," jawab Key.

Onew menghela napas dan mulai bernyanyi.

_soni siryeowa sarangui gieogi chagapge dagawa  
aryeonda ijeneun deo isang neoreul bujeonghago  
sipji anheun nareul algo itjiman  
_

_naega saranghaetdeon geu ireum  
bulleuboryeo nagalsurok beomu meoreojyotdeon  
geu ireum ijen jeogeonoko na ulmeogyo  
nae ane sumgo sipejyeo_

irul su eomneun sarangdo saranginika

Tangan Onew terulur untuk membelai rambut blonde Key.  
.

.

.

.

"Baby. . . " panggil Onew setelah menyelesaikan lagu nya. Berharap Key sudah tidur karena dia ingin menyusul Taemin dan Minho untuk melanjutkan acara nonton bola nya.  
"Masih tidak bisa tidur Dubu," sahut Key

"Pejamkan matamu dan cobalah untuk tidur baby," ujar Onew.  
"Sudah Dubu tapi tidak bisa," sahut Key.  
"Bagaimana kalau kita kembali keruang tengah? aku ingin menonton bola . . . "  
"Shireo," Key memotong kalimat Onew, mengerat kan pelukannya pada tubuh Onew, "Tidak boleh nonton bola, temani aku tidur"

"Tapi kamu nya tidak tidur juga daritadi baby," keluh Onew, "Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau cepat tidur?"  
"Nan mollayo," jawab Key, "Sepertinya aku imsomnia Dubu"  
Onew menghela napas, memikirkan cara bagaimana agar Key nya bisa tidur.  
Onew menarik wajah Key agar menghadap nya. Kemudian mulai mencium kening Key, kedua mata kucing Key, pipi tirus Key dan berakhir di cherry .  
Onew menghisap bibir atas dan bawah Key bergantian. Key hanya diam tanpa membalas ciuman Onew. Mungkin sudah mulai mengantuk.  
"Nghhhh," Key melenguh ketika ciuman Onew beralih ke leher jenjang nya. Onew tidak mau beresiko menggigit leher Key yang mungkin akan berbekas dan menyebabkan kemarahan Key. Onew hanya sekedar mencium dan menjilati leher Key sampai seluruh leher Key basah oleh saliva nya.  
"Hmmm," Onew kini bukan lagi mendengar lenguhan Key tapi sebuah dengkuran halus.  
Yakin Key sudah tertidur, Onew menghentikan kegiatannya. Memposisikan kepala Key agar nyaman diatas bantal pink milik Key dan menyelimuti tubuh Key sebatas dada.  
"Jaljayo baby," Onew mencium kening Key sebelum meninggalkan kamar Key.

FIN

Review


End file.
